Три Героя
Три Героя三英雄 - это была группа состоявшая из трех легендарных личностей лояльных королю Арту Первому и Королевству Люцифения, признанных за свои достижения в войне королевства против Асмодеана и Вельзении. За их действий во время войны, они были признаны одними из величайших воинов конца 5-го века ЕС и имели многочисленных преданных последователей. The Three Heroes was a group composed of the three legendary figures loyal to King Arth I and the Kingdom of Lucifenia, recognized for their achievements in the Kingdom's war against Asmodean and Beelzenia. Due to their actions during the war, they were recognized as some of the greatest warriors of the late 5th century EC and had numerous devout followers. История Основание Во время завоеваний королевством Люцифения, нация быстро расширяла свою территорию и набирала силу против соседей.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 В ЕС 477, Мариам Футапи сбежала из Асмодина во время битвы за пустошь Бабул и присягнула на верность Арту Первому.The Daughter of Fog Вместе с Леонардом Авадония, они начали расширять границы Люцифении. During the conquests by the Kingdom of Lucifenia, the nation quickly expanded its territories and gradually gained momentum against its neighbors. In EC 477, Mariam Futapie defected from Asmodean during the Battle of Babul Desert and swore fealty to King Arth I. Along with Leonhart Avadonia, the two began spearheading Lucifenia's expansion. В ЕС 480, вельзениянский штабный офицер Эллука Часовщица принесла the Sanosun Bridge Oath королю Люцифении, вставая на его сторону в войне.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Вместе все три под знаменем Арта, достигли многочисленных побед против Асмодеан и империи Вельзения. В ЕС 490, три воина были наречены как "Три героя" за их успехи в войне,Evils Kingdom Booklet - Year 490 приобретая многочисленных последователей как результат. In EC 480, Beelzenian Staff Officer Elluka Clockworker swore the Sanosun Bridge Oath to the Lucifenian king, joining his side in the war. With all three under Arth's banner, numerous victories were made against Asmodean and the Beelzenian Empire. By EC 490, the three warriors were heralded as the "Three Heroes" for their success in the war, gaining numerous followers as a result. Служба Короне Вместе со смертью короля Арта Первого в ЕС 491, война была окончена и Три Героя быстро меняют их обязанности на советников и защитников Королевской семьи Люцифении. В декабре этого же года, во дворце разразился политический скандал вокруг права наследования. Королева Анна обратилась за индивидуальном советом к Трем Героям насчет этого инцидента. В то время как перед Мариам была поставлена задача наблюдать за министром Прези, королева приказала Леонарду защищать принца Aлексиэля, и воин успешно предотвратил покушение на принца. With the death of King Arth in EC 491, the war ended and the Three Heroes swiftly shifted their duties to being advisors and protectors of the Lucifenian Royal Family. In December of that year, a political scandal erupted in the palace over the right of succession. Queen Anne sought the individual advice of the Three Heroes over the incident. While Mariam was tasked with investigating Minister Presi, the Queen ordered Leonhart to protect Prince Alexiel and the warrior successfully averted an assassination attempt on the Prince. Эллука столкнулась с Прези сразу после этого и была атакована политиком. С помощью Мариам, чародейка убила министра-предателя. Во избежание похожего инцидента до тех пор пока близнецы не повзрослеют, принц Алексиэль был отделен от своей сестры и усыновлен Леонардом. Чтобы помочь восстановиться принцессе Рилиан после недавнего экзорцизма, королева сделала Мариам служанкой и помощником в лечении ребенка. Elluka confronted Presi immediately afterward and was attacked by the politician. With Mariam's support, the mage killed the treasonous minister. To prevent a similar incident until both twins came of age, Prince Alexiel was separated from his sister and adopted by Leonhart. To aid the recently exorcised Princess Riliane, the Queen had Mariam become a maid and assist in the child's recovery. После того, как было публично объявлено, что принц умер во время покушения, Три Героя продолжили служить Анне на протяжении всего срока ее правления.Twiright Prank (story) В январе ЕС 499 года, Эллука и Мариам сопровождали принцессу Рилиан на похороны ее матери. Once the prince was publically confirmed dead in the assassination, the Three Heroes continued serving Anne throughout the duration of her reign. In January of EC 499, Elluka and Mariam escorted Princess Riliane to her mother's funeral. После того, как Принцесса взошла на трон, Три Героя обсудили их реакцию на последние события, и решили вернуть Принца Алексиэля назад во дворец в качестве слуги. В рамках подготовки ухода с королевской службы, Эллука берет ученика обучаться у нее, что бы тот со временем заменил ее.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 After the Princess assumed the throne, the Three Heroes discussed their reaction to recent events and decided to bring Prince Alexiel back to the palace as a servant.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 In preparation for retirement from her service to the Kingdom, Elluka took on an apprentice to study under her and eventually replace her. В конце ЕС 500, Леонард был убит за его несогласие с правлением Принцессы Рилиан, кражу еды из складов дворца, чтобы облегчить голод горожан.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Спустя несколько месяцев, Эллука поссорилась с Рилиан из-за ее решения сжечь Лес Тысячелетнего Древа и вторгнуться в королевство Эльфегорт, сбегая сразу после приказа принцессы казнить колдунью.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 In early EC 500, Leonhart was assassinated for his inflexibility with Princess Riliane's rule, having stolen from the palace barns to relieve the citizens' starvation. Months later, Elluka entered a squabble with Riliane over her decision to burn down the Millennium Tree Forest and invade the Kingdom of Elphegort, fleeing after the princess ordered the sorceress' execution. К концу ЕС 500 года и Люцифенской революции, Мариам командовала войсками Люцифении по защите Небесного Двора,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 но было побеждена Шартеттой Лэнгли и впоследствии убита во ее побега своей приемной дочерью, Нэй Футапье..The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver После казни Рилиан 26 декабря ЕС 500, Три Героя были официально распущены.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Towards the end of EC 500 and the Lucifenian Revolution, Mariam commanded the Lucifenian troops defending the Heavenly Yard, but was defeated by Chartette Langley and subsequently killed during her escape by her foster child, Ney With Princess Riliane's execution on December 26th, EC 500, the Three Heroes were formally disbanded. Последствия После распада группы, Королевство Марлон оккупировало территорию Люцифении после революции. Под управлением короля Кайла, страна была оккупирована на пять лет. Единственный уцелевший и дезертир, Эллука, военные Марлона охотились на нее продолжительное время. К концу оккупации Марлоном и освобождения Люцифении, охота на ведьм закончилась и Эллуку больше не преследовали.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook Following the groups dissolution, the Kingdom of Marlon occupied Lucifenia's territories in the aftermath of the revolution. Governed by King Kyle, the nation was occupied for five years while the group's sole survivor and defector, Elluka, was hunted by the Marlon military for the duration of the time. By the end of Marlon's occupation and Lucifenia's liberation in EC 510, the Witch Hunt had ended and Elluka was no longer pursued. Представители 947998 - Copy.jpg|'Леонард Авадония'|link=Leonhart Avadonia Cha15 mariam.jpg|'Мариам Футапи'|link=Mariam Futapie Cha3 img (1).jpg|'Эллука Часовщица'|link=Elluka Clockworker Интересные факты Любопытно *Из-за их военных действий, Три Героя были уважаемы и имели большое влияние в политических и военных делах в Люциферском дворце.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Так же они имели много последователей, которые помогли бы им и союзников в случае необходимости.The Daughter of Evil: Preadluium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 *Отец Шартетты Лэнгли, кузнец, выковал оружие, которое использовали три Героя.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 *Хотя Гумилия считается как один из следующих трех героев,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 ни Мариам, ни Леонард не обучали преемников для группы.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 *Хотя группа широко признанна, мало известно, что Глава служанок, Мариам Футапи была единственной из героев, кто специализировался на шпионаже. *Когда спросили о его любимом персонаже в Дочери Зла, mothy ответил что ему нравиться Мариам, одна из трех героев.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - 三英雄だし優秀な設定なのに、実はまったく役こ立っていなマリアムさん。 *Due to their wartime actions, the Three Heroes were well respected and held a great deal of political and military influence within the Lucifenian Palace; similarly, they had many followers that would assist them and their allies when needed. *The father of Chartette Langley, a blacksmith, forged the weapons used by the Three Heroes. *Although Gumillia is regarded as one of the next Three Heroes, neither Mariam nor Leonhart are mentioned to have trained successors specifically for the group. *Although widely recognized as a group, few were aware that the Head of Maids, Mariam Futapie, was one of Three Heroes, largely because of her profession of espionage. *When asked about his favorite character in The Daughter of Evil series, mothy answered that he liked the Three Heroes, especially Mariam. Появления Категория:Группа Категория:Люцифения Категория:Mariam Futapie Категория:Leonhart Avadonia